


May the Force be with Pooh

by Labyrinth_Runner



Category: Christopher Robin (2018), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cross Over, Obi-Wan meets Christopher Robin, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: Someone asked for a one-shot where Obi-Wan Kenobi met Christopher Robin. Here's what my mind came up with.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	May the Force be with Pooh

Obi-Wan Kenobi blinked. He had entered a very deep meditative state, but unlike usual, he felt far from where he physically was. No, he found himself in a wood. A very expansive wood.

“Odd…,” he murmured as he took in his surroundings. He didn’t remember ever being there before, either. He heard a rustling sound coming from the closest tree.

“Oh, bother,” he heard a voice say. It was followed closely by buzzing.

Obi-Wan crept quietly over to the tree to find a yellow bear in a red shirt on a branch. It looked like he was trying to get honey out of a hive.

“Well hello there,” he called out.

The bear startled and fell out of the branch, swiftly being caught by Obi-Wan.

“Oh, Christopher Robin… you’re different. I can’t quite put my finger on it. Think…think… think…,” the bear said, tapping Obi-Wan’s facial hair.

“Oh, no, dear friend. I’m afraid you are mistaken. I’m not this Christopher Robin. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he said as he set the bear down on the ground. “Now, if you don’t mind me asking… who are you and why were you in the tree?”

“Winnie the Pooh, but you can call me Pooh. All my friends do,” he chuckled. “As for why I was in the tree… well, my tummy was a grumbling and I thought some honey would be nice.”

Obi-Wan nodded, thinking about what he had seen. “Your biggest flaw was that you went at it from the lower branch. If you want to win, or in this case get the honey, you need to have the high ground.”

“The high ground?” Pooh asked.

“Yes. Go at it from the branch above instead of the branch below,” Obi-Wan replied. “It’s a technique my former Jedi Master taught me.” He smiled softly, thinking of Qui-Gon.

“What is a… Jedi?” Pooh asked.

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. Clearly he was far from his galaxy. They might not have Jedi, or even the force here. How was he to explain himself to this… talking teddy bear? He stroked his beard in thought.   
  
“Well, the Jedi are a group of people who look after others and make sure that everyone gets along,” he explained. He decided not to tell the bear about being able to use the force, because he wasn’t quite sure the talking bear would believe him.  
  
“So like a mother,” Pooh commented.   
  
Obi-Wan blinked. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of the bear’s comment. He never had a mother to compare the order to. “Perhaps…”

Obi-Wan heard more footsteps approaching.

“Pooh?” He heard someone call out. He looked down at the bear, who looked back up at him.

A man came into the clearing. He was wearing the strangest clothes. His pants were gray, and he wore a blue long-sleeved shirt under a red vest. When the man lifted his face from looking at the bear, Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. He looked an awful lot like him.

“Oh, Pooh, who’s your friend?” the man asked.

“Christopher Robin, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. He’s a Jedi,” Pooh smiled. He may not have known what a Jedi was, but he was sure that Christopher Robin would. Christopher Robin always knew these kinds of things.

“A Jedi?” Christopher Robin asked. He had no idea what that was, but he’d play along. After all, the man had invented heffalumps and woozles. He could handle a Jedi. “Well, I must say, that is terribly impressive. However, what is a Jedi doing here?”

Obi-Wan couldn’t read the man. Not like he could read other people back home. However, he was glad that someone had heard of the Order at least. He still was giving the man an odd look.

“Is there something on my face?” Christopher Robin asked.

“More like something missing,” Obi-Wan commented. “Do you really not see the resemblance?”

“To you?” Christopher Robin asked. “I mean, a little I suppose? How did you get here anyway? Did you come through the cottage door?”

“Cottage door?” Obi-Wan said in confusion. “No, I was meditating and ended up here.”

“Interesting,” Christopher Robin commented.

“Indeed.”

“Christopher Robin, is there a reason you were looking for me?” Pooh asked, breaking an awkward silence.

“Well, yes, Pooh. Piglet said you were getting honey and I thought you might need some help,” Christopher Robin explained.

Obi-Wan felt a niggling at the back of his conscience. Someone back home was trying to break him from his meditation. 

——————————————————————————————-

Obi-Wan blinked, his eyes coming back into focus, almost like how stars looked when you transitioned out of hyperspace to real space.

“Obi,” Padmé said softly. “I know you said I shouldn’t interrupt your meditation, but you were gone so long. I was worried.”

“It’s okay, darling,” he replied.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” she asked.

“Not quite…”

——————————————————————————————-

“Obi-Wan gave me some tips to get honey,” Pooh said.

“Oh is that so?” Christopher Robin asked. He turned to look at the other man, but he was gone. “Odd…”

“So the honey?” Pooh asked. “Obi-Wan said I should go for the branch above the beehive instead of the one below.”

“Okay,” Christopher Robin nodded, placing the bear on the branch.

“It’s over bees… I have the high ground,” Pooh chuckled as he went towards the hive.


End file.
